


Emotional Attachment

by Restored_Azure



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restored_Azure/pseuds/Restored_Azure
Summary: Short DSMP Fic. Enderwalking Ranboo has a wholesome non-angsty interaction with his adopted son Michael.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Emotional Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @seajelliez tweet https://twitter.com/seajelliez/status/1371488507122876422?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw
> 
> This will probably disappear into the aether because I REFUSE to use the CC! (content creator) orientated tags available. I'm writing the characters as if they solely live on that server, not the people playing them.

Michael squeaked and bounced on his bed as he heard the crunch of snow outside. Faint sounds of snoring downstairs continued unaware of the approaching presence. The little zombie piglin tried to peer through the window with his good eye. He could see the glisten of a crown and a dash of violet. His little curly tail wagged more. 

Ranboo entered the house quieter than normal. His eyes looked sharper, wilder, as the half-enderman peered and entered through the trap door. His form looked more stretched out than normal.

Michael ran up as the door closed behind. He was quickly scooped and nuzzled. They both went over to the big chair in the room. As the child rested in his lap, Ranboo pulled out a gold block.

“⊑⟒⍀⟒ ⋔⟟☊⊑⏃⟒⌰, ⏁⊑⟟⌇ ⟟⌇ ⎎⍜⍀ ⊬⍜⎍”

_ (Here Michael, this is for you) _

Michael tilted his head. He barely understood what his parents said when they spoke but this time felt different. He squeaked back anyways. Ranboo placed the block to the side. 

“⍜⊑, ⍀⟟☌⊑⏁”

_ (Oh, right) _

A slightly slender and longer than normal hand patted the piglin’s head. Michael then jumped down from his lap and walked to the bookshelf. He pulled out a picture book and spread it out on the floor. 

“⏃⊑ ⌰⟒⏁’⌇ ⌇⟒⟒ ⌰⟒⏁’⌇ ⌇⟒⟒”

_ (Ah, let’s see let’s see) _

The child flipped to a page with a big bee. He pointed at the image then pointed downstairs. He looked up at the taller figure expectantly. Ranboo crouched over and smiled. 

“⊬⎍⌿, ⏁⊑⏃⏁’⌇ ⏁⎍⏚⏚⍜’⌇ ⎎⏃⎐⍜⎍⍀⟟⏁⟒”

_ (Yup, that’s Tubbo’s favourite) _

The piglin nodded while their tail wagged. He flipped to an image of a cat, points and looks up at Ranboo inquisitively. His father nodded back. 

“⊬⟒⌇, ⟟ ⌰⟟☍⟒ ☊⏃⏁⌇. ⟟ ⏁⟒⋏⎅ ⏁⍜ ☌⟒⏁ ⟒⋔⍜⏁⟟⍜⋏⏃⌰⌰⊬ ⏃⏁⏁⏃☊⊑⟒⎅ ⏁⍜ ⏃ ⌰⍜⏁ ⍜⎎ ⏁⊑⟟⋏☌⌇ ⍜⋏ ⏁⊑⟟⌇ ⌇⟒⍀⎐⟒⍀”   
  
_ (Yes, I like cats. I tend to get emotionally attached to a lot of things on this server)  _

The half-enderman smiles as he says this. The child hummed, judged the response by tone, and pointed downstairs again. The half-enderman chuckled at this and nodded once more. Ranboo’s ears then twitched up suddenly as a thought dawned on him. The young father suddenly popped out of existence then back. He booped the piglin’s nose. Michael giggled. 

“⏃⌰⋔⍜⌇⏁ ⎎⍜⍀☌⍜⏁ ⏁⊑⏃⏁ ⟟ ⌇⊑⍜⎍⌰⎅ ⏃⌰⌇⍜ ☌⟟⎐⟒ ⊬⍜⎍⍀ ⎅⏃⎅ ⏃ ☌⟟⎎⏁. ”

_ (Almost forgot that I should also give your dad a gift) _

Michael squealed and nodded then returned to his book to flip through more pages. Ranboo squatted close to his adopted son as they continued their little bonding moment. When they grew tired of the book, they played a guessing game. The half-enderman teleported to various parts of the room and the zombie piglin child tried to predict where he would appear. It made a fun mess out of the place. 

Suddenly the young father’s ears perked up, as if called elsewhere. Ranboo straightened up. He patted his child once more and proceeded to rush out the house. 

Minutes later, Tubbo awoke to a face full of grass blocks.  
  



End file.
